Troubles in the Future
by Frozen-hope
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are up against new evil with high powers from which they've never expected...but wait, a new scout? Is she friend of foe? Find out in Troubles in the Future!


**_Troubles in the Future_**  
  
Chapter 1 - When time, itself, stops.  
  
  


"MOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!"  
"What do u want?"  
"I'm scared."  
"What are u scared of Chibi?" The little girl giggles.  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, anyway I called you because I had a nightmare."  
"What was it about?"  
"Well, I was in a white room, I was wearing my best gown, then Elios appeared out of nowhere and he just stood there for about a minute, then he walked up to me and....and-"  
"And what sweety?"  
"He said that I was destoned to rule the universe at his side."  
"Really? Well, don't worry about it, just go back to sleep, you have a big day tommorrow."  
"Oh goody!!" The lady chuckles lightly.  
"Now go to sleep my little angel."  
"One question first."  
"Yes Chibi?"  
"Well, is it true that you and grandmama have wings?"  
"Well in some cases yes."  
"_REALLY!!_ Do I have wings too."  
"Mabye, but that is up to you to decide, now go to sleep!"  
"Yes mama, goodnight."  
"Goodnight my Alexis, sweet dreams." The lady walkes out of the small silver and baby green room, on her way out she turned off the light. She walked down to hall to another bedroom. As she walked in she shut the door behind her.  
"Oh, it's just you Shana, what was that all about?"  
"Oh, Chibi had a bad dream that's all."  
"Hmmm, why do you have such a concerned look on your face?"  
"Well, because of Chibi's dream, something about it got me really stumped."  
"And what is that, dear?"  
"She said Elios came in her dream-"  
"Uh-oh, that's not good, he got that ability from your father. "  
"He must have, but I am worried, he may trick her, I'm scared for her, oh Agnus what should we do?"  
"I say we have a meeting with the scouts tommorrow about this, then we will know what do to from there, but until then we will have to hope that he dosen't come back."  
"Hmmmm, your right."  
"But for now, let's get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in weeks."  
"Well, I've just been so worried about our daughter."  
"I am too, and I am allways gone, you are allways here"  
"Yes but any enemies can easily take her away from me!"  
"You are stronger than I, they could get to her easily if she is with me." Shana sighed as she layed down in bed and pulled the covers over her.  
"Your right" Shana yawns a small yawn. "I'm tired let's get some rest."  
"Yes, goodnight dear."  
"Goodnight sweety." Shana reaches over to the light to turn it off, but before she does she looks at a picture of a yound, white haired boy, kneeling down behind a small pink-haired girl, with his arms around her. They both look so happy together. A tear streams down Shana's face as she turns the light off.  


_**~Meanwhile back in Alexis's room~**_  
**IN ALEXIS'S DREAM**

  
"What do you want Elios?"  
"You allready know the awnser to that question."  
"No, I don't know, please tell me, or I will tell mama again and she will be very angry with you!"  
"Am I supposed to be scared?"  
"ELIOS!!" Alexis begins to cry. "why are you so mean to me?"  
"Oh, I am so sorry Alexis, please forgive me." Elios walks over to were Alexis is, he leans down and gives her a hug.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you dear sister, please forgive me."  
"I forgive you." Alexis makes a small sniffing noise.  
"That's better, now why don't you come back with me?" Alexis looks up at him, she stares into his soft, blue eyes.  
"I.....I can't, mama says never to trust you and never go anywhere with you."  
"You still listen to that lady *chuckles* well, she is related to a very clutzy lady."  
"HEY! You are talking about Grandmama there!!"  
"Oh, I am sorry, so is it true that you want wings just like Grandmother and Mother?"  
"YES!! I DO!!!!"  
"Well I can give them to you."  
"REALLY!! Oh please, can you give me wings please?"  
"Well, all you have to do is agree to join Gehenna."  
"I........I...can't, I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to make mama angry with me." Elios sighs and runs his hand through his hair.  
"Well it's up to you,well I must be going now, see you, my dear sister."  
"Bye... dear brother." Her dreams starts fading away till she wakes up in her room wearing her nightgown.  
"Oh, she's awake."  
"What? Mama?"  
"Yes it's me Chibi." Shana smiles at the child.  
"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that?"  
"I know, but the name suits you so well."  
"We have big news for you today."  
"What is it Papa?"  
"You get to go back in time and train as a scout."  
"REALLY!! Oh thank you Papa, and you to Mama." Shana and Agnus walk out of the small silver and babygrean room. Alexis gets out of bed and gets dressed in a baby green T-shirt and silver shorts, she grabs her silver socks and puts them on, then her shoes. She runs out of her room and to the throne room where she figured that's where everyone would be. "MAMA! PAPA!" She runs up to them and gives them each a big hug. She turns around to see Sailor Time standing there, but it was just a hologram of her.  
"Princess Alexis, I am Sailor Time, I have a gift for you, it is that same thing that your mother had, it's called claire de lune."  
"Claire de lune!!! REALLY!"  
"Wow, I haven't seen Claire de lune in so long." Alexis runs and grabs Claire de lune. She turns to look at Sailor Time, but she's gone. The there is a flash of Black and Sailor Time stands there. Someone from the sides yells out _MOTHER!!_ and runs up to Sailor Time.  
"Oh, Nikki how are you doing?"  
"I'm doing great!"  
"Now Nikki, I want you to stand at the time gates for a little while, ok?"  
"Ok mother,good-bye, c ya Princess Alexis Shana Senoshi."  
"HEY! I asked you guys to call me Alexis!" Everyone starts luaghing as Nikki leaves. "Ok, now Princess, you will need this." She hands Alexis a necklace with a key on it.  
"WOW! What is it?"  
"It is a time key, the same that your mother used."  
"WOW! Neato!"  
"Chibi, can you please come here?" Alexis turns and walks up to her parents.  
"We have something for you." Shana pulls out a tine box. She hands it to Alexis, she opens it up and just stares at what's inside.  
"Well aren't you going to show everyone what you got?" Alexis snaps out of her dream zone and pulls out a necklace, the necklace has a silver chain with silver wings coming out of a ruby red heart.Alexis could only mumble out a quiet thank you.  
"Are you ready young princess?" Alexis looks up at Sailor Time and slowly shakes her head yes. Alexis waits till Shana is done putting the necklace on her, then she walks up to Sailor Time. Sailor Time mummbles some words, then black mist swirls all around them. They disappear and reappear at the time gates.  
"Sailor Destony, you can go home now."  
"But mom! I just got here!"  
"Don't argue with me, now leave!"  
"Oh alright, well bye mom, and bye Princess Alexis!" Then, in a flash of black light, she's gone. Sailor Time opens the gates.  
"Ok, now princess I can only go with you till we get to the end then you are on your own, ok? Also after a awile I will send you a couple of scouts to help you out. You won't know them, but they know you." Sailor Time walks with Alexis till the end then she gives her more information, she tells her sailor scout name and what to say and stuff like that. They say there goodbyes then Sailor Time goes back to the time gates, Alexis then leaves into the past. Once the doors close she looked at her suroundings. There was a narrow path, in which she was standing on, that led staight to another pair of doors. She noticed that no matter where you look all you see is stars, planets and blackness. She clutched her key tightly and walked forward, making sure that she stayed on the narrow path. When she got to the other set of doors, she glanced back, then at the doors in front of her. She gripped the key tighted, sayed a prayer, then held the key up. Is started to glow, and so did the doors. The doors started to open and a bright, white light emerged from every crack. When she was engulped in the light she went numb. When she awoke she saw that she was falling.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Alexis falls and lands in a pond. Alexis swam to the surface and draged her wet self to the edge of the pond. Then looks at her surroundings. She hears people yelling to the left, she looks to see five girls and one guy and a smaller, pink haired girl.  
"Are you allright? " The guy asks. Alexis just looks at them, then the guy comes up and pulls her out. She looks at them all, then turns to the guy.  
"Thank's!" She turns to go, but stops when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Then she turns back around.  
"Wait, what is your name? I'm Darien Chiba."  
The rest of the girls step forward to introduce themselves.  
"I'm Amy Mizuno."  
"I'm Lita Kino, nice to meet you."  
"I'm Raye Hino."  
"I'm, Mina Anio."  
"And I'm Serena Tsukino."  
"And, I am Rini Chiba." Alexis just looks at them, she dares not to look at Darien or she would have a cherry for a head.  
"I......I....I..am...-"  
"Well, spit it out!"  
"Now be nice Raye!"  
".....Alexis Senoshi."  
"Hey, you have the same last name as that one dude...I think his name's Philip Dei Senoshi!"  
"Are you two related?"  
"Um......no.....not that I recall.......well....I better get....home...........yeah" Alexis turns quickly and leaves, she finds a bush nearby and hides.  
"I was getting major vibrations from her, bigger then all of the negadwebs put together."  
"I felt vibrations to, do you think she could be an enemy?"  
"Don't know, but we will have to wait and find out." Serena looks down at Rini.  
"What's wrong Rini?"  
"This is about that spot that I appeared when I came from the future for the first time."  
"You're right Rini."  
"Amy do a check up on that girl, Alexis."  
"Ok."  
"Ya know, there hasn't been a negaverse attack in a years-"  
"Hey I got it!" Everyone looks at her.  
"She has very large amounts of energy coming from inside her, she doesn't seem like an enemy, but we should keep our eyes peeled." Just then Luna came runnig up.  
"We need the scouts NOW!"  
"What?"  
"There is a nega monster in the park!"  
" Right, c'mon scouts!"  
"**MERCURY POWER!**"  
"**MARS POWER!**"  
"**JUPITER POWER!**"  
"**VENUS POWER!**"  
"**MOON CRYSTAL POWER!**"  
"**MOON PRISM POWER!**" When they are done transforming, including Darien, they run to the park. They see a tall man wearing navy blue clothes on with navy blue hair. He turns to look at them.  
"So, the scouts finally arive, where are you hiding her?"  
"What? We aren't hiding anyone."  
"Oh, don't give me that, I am Cosmos, now tell me where the princess is!"  
"The only princess's here are me and Sailor Mini Moon."  
"Hmmmm, maybe we went back to far in time. It seems that Alexis tis not hear." Everyone gasps at the mention of Alexis.  
"What do you want from her?"  
"Well you see, her brother, my general, is looking for her. He asked me to find her and return her to him so he can make sure nothing happens to her. Now, tell me where she is or I will be foreced to destroy all of you."  
"NEVER!"  
"**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!**" Cosmos grabs the oncoming attack and pulls it out of Venus's hand, he then uses it to grab Venus and Mars and tie them to the tree. He then pulls a small black cystal out of his pocket.  
"Benesusu, come forth!" He throws the crystal to the ground and black mist comes out, after awhile the mist goes away and in it's place stands a lady wearing a long black dress with a V cut down low, she has a black moon sign on her forehead, she also has green hair wirh black highlights.  
"Destroy these pesky scouts Benesusu."  
"As you wish."  
"I'd love to stay and chat but I must tell Elios that we are in the right demension that Alexis came to, well, have fun!" Cosmos disappears and the scouts are left with Benesusu. Alexis watches them from a nearbye bush. In the bushes Alexis watches everything.  
"Oh no!" Alexis jumped from the bushes and attempted to run away before she's discovered or gets hurt.  
"ALEXIS!"  
"So THAT'S Alexis! THORNY VINES!" Vines shoot from Benesusu's hands and capture Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury together in the vines.  
"I'll take care of Alexis, Sailor Moon, Mini Moon it's up to you two." Tuxedo Mask runs after Alexis, but before he could Benesusu shot some vines at him and tied him to a tree.  
"TUXEDO MASK!" Alexis stopped and turned just as some vines were shot at her. They bound Alexis to a nearby tree.  
"Stay away from Alexis! My boss will be very pleased with me!" Alexis tries to wiggle free, but it's no use. She pouts a while, then remembers Clair de lune. She called for it to be a dagger and to cut the vines away. It did. Then Alexis told it to scar, or kill, Benesusu. It came flying, in the shape of a knife, at Benesusu and went right trough her heart. She screamed and was reduced to dust in an instaint.  
"Who are you?"  
"I don't know anymore."  
"I know who you are, your my sister."  
"ELIOS! Why have you come here?"  
"Because now it will be easier to capture you since mother isn't around to stop me."  
"I have my own protection, **SILVER ANGEL POWER!**" Alexis holds the S.A. Crystal out. A silver light shoots from the crystal, after a bunch of fancy moves she is done transforming.  
"Hmmmmm let me gues, Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon?"  
"Nope.....Sailor Silver Angel"  
"Well if you want to fight then we shall fight."  


* * *

Well what did you think? I hope you like it. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Who will win Elios or Alexis? What will the scouts think, could she be friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter!  


**_Vocabulary_**:

  
S.A. Crystal: Silver Angel Crystal (A small crystal with high powers. It contains a preistest from when angels ruled the land)

* * *

Chapter 2 - Friends till' the end

* * *


End file.
